In the design of the pixel display matrix of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display, It is necessary to carry out a centralized fan-shaped wiring process for a bonding region of a driving integrated circuit, since the distances outputted from the driving integrated circuit to each of the display traces are different, so that the align of the resistance of the fan-shaped region cannot be achieved, thus causing the delay degree of the voltage change of each display traces is not the same, finally make the charging time of each display traces is not consistency and causing color shift, the more the outputting routes of the driving integrated circuit, the more the resistance difference of the fan-out traces in the fan-shaped region, the even more of the delay degree of the voltage change of each display traces, and more seriously color shift.
Conventionally, by usually adapting changing the material of the display traces to reduce the difference of the resistance of the traces, or by reducing the number of the outputting routes of the driving integrated circuit to reduce the interval of the fan-shaped region, by reducing the distance difference of the display traces to reduce the difference of the resistance of the traces. But changing the material of the display traces, the support of the TFT-LCD process is needed, and the change of the process and the issues dealing with the process yield will raise a great cost problem, and reducing the number of the outputting routes of the driving integrated circuit will be corresponding increasing the number of the driving integrated circuit, and leading to increase costs, so the conventional method for improving color shift is costly.